Family Jules
by SnydersOfHanover
Summary: This story occurs during season 7 between episodes 13 and 14. While Shawn investigates break-ins targeting himself and his dad, he and Juliet are surprised by some shocking news that puts a wrinkle in their newly rekindled relationship. First in series "Better Than Pugs." Shules Fluff. Plot line rights reserved. I do not own characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Blueberry approached Shawn's childhood home at top speed. Gus didn't bother to take the time to park, but came to a sudden stop catty-corner in the front yard and burst immediately out of the driver's side door, preceded likewise by Shawn from the passenger door. Both men bolted into the house and found Shawn's father Henry, detectives Carlton Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara, the chief of police Karen Vick, and several other officers of the SBPD standing among what looked like the results of a tornado passing through the living room. Shawn was relieved to find that his father was alive and unharmed.

Shawn had responded only moments earlier to a text from Juliet:

_"Your dads ASAP"_

Jules rarely texted without tagging on some X's and O's or a "Love you," and that alone concerned Shawn, but he also knew that the utter lack of detail, punctuation, or emoticons spoke of urgency.

It had only been several months since Henry nearly lost his life to a gunshot inflicted by a former friend and colleague. The near loss of his dad had hit Shawn with a strong sense of the very real danger of their professions, and the news of something going down at his father's home sent Shawn into a panic. Within five minutes of Juliet's text, Shawn and Gus had left behind the Psych office and arrived at the scene where they now stood.

"Dad! You're OK!" Shawn exclaimed through short breaths.

"Of course, Shawn," Henry replied, "What did you think happened?"

Shawn tried to respond, but found the words stuck in his throat.

"Shawn I'm sorry," Juliet interjected, "I should have been more specific. I didn't mean to worry you…we only heard the report on the scanner… I honestly didn't know what kind of scene we would be coming to."

"That's Ok Jules. Everything's Ok now. I mean…with my dad anyway (Shawn looked to Henry)…this living room has certainly seen better days, though."

"What happened here?!" Gus chimed in after finally catching his breath.

"Your father called in a break-in," the Chief answered, addressing Shawn instead of Gus. "We just got here ourselves. Henry, do you mind telling us what happened?"

"Well, I was just getting home from fishing this morning when I noticed some suspicious movement in the house. At first I thought it was these clowns (indicating Shawn and Gus) using my house for a sting operation again. But when I realized whoever it was were far too quiet to be these two, I snuck a look through the window to see who it was. There was a man…in a black suit…making a mess of the place…seemed like he was looking for something. Well, then I came inside and pulled my gun on him. I was hoping to corner him…figure out who he was and what he was up to…but he took off through the back door. I didn't even get a chance to see his face. I can't believe I lost him!"

"Did he take anything?" Lassiter asked, continuing to eye over the scene. This was the first he had spoken since Shawn and Gus had arrived. He had in the meantime been busy observing the scene and listening to Henry's story.

"He took some cash that I had hidden in a can on my desk, but nothing else of tremendous value that I can tell so far," said Henry.

"Sounds to me like a routine break-in and theft," stated Lassiter. "He was probably just a thug looking for drugs…or cash… or valuables to fund his drug habit."

"Well he picked the wrong house. The most valuable thing my dad owns is his Ginsu steak knife set," joked Shawn. Now, if he wanted to slice both tomatoes and solid steel while wearing a shirt that looks like a unicorn barfed on it, he came to the right place."

"Shawn's right," said Henry. Shawn did a double-take. "I _mean_," Henry continued. This is not exactly the neighborhood or the house to come looking for drugs or money. Plus, based on how he was dressed, he didn't actually _look _like he was hurting for cash. _And _based on the look of this place it seems more like he was looking for something in particular.

"Any idea what he might have been looking for?" asked Juliet

"Beats me! I am not aware of anything I own that would be of interest to a guy in a black suit."

"Black suit? ..." questioned Lassiter, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"Yeah, like a professional one. Black tie. He looked like a businessman," Henry clarified

"Doesn't really speak of your typical kind of break-in perp," added Lassiter. Usually those guys are rough around edges… This guy must have been targeting this place directly…looking for something specific"

"_That's_ what I said." Henry shook his head and scrunched his eyebrows. It just didn't make any sense to him, though.

Meanwhile, Shawn took in the scene in his usual observant way, noticing that books were pulled from the shelves, couch cushions were overturned, practically every drawer had been pulled off their hinges and all of their contents spilled onto the floor. Though a few papers lay strewn about, none of Henry's mail or files on his desk appeared to have been searched.

Shawn put his hand to his head in usual fake psychic fashion. "I am sensing the perps were looking for something small. A small object. Not made of paper, or any type of information that would be written on paper. It could have been my Dad's lucky dried prune, or a rabbit's foot, or those gall stones he had removed last winter. Something of that nature…or not of that nature. Maybe it was my rare Mr. T figurine. I can't be sure."

Lassiter scoffed. It obviously wasn't much to go on.

"What have _you_ got, Lassie-face?!" taunted Shawn

Lassiter humphed and turned away uncomfortably.

"Yeah, that's right! A ginormous ZERO! Scoff at me when you have something…or if my hair ever looks like that." Shawn pointed to an awkward looking officer with a very unconvincing comb-over. The officer turned red and looked at the floor.

"A small object...?" whispered Henry to himself, a puzzled look on his face as he began to take a closer look at the things strewn across the floor. Meanwhile, the detectives began searching for other clues, while the other officers dusted for finger prints and took photos.

(~PINEAPPLE~)

As Henry, Gus, and all of the officers began combing the crime scene. Shawn took advantage of a free moment to check on Jules. He took her gently by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

"So how is my beautiful-sweet-smelling -lily-blossom doing today?" said Shawn as he gave Juliet a soft peck on the cheek.

Juliet smiled and leaned into Shawn, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

"Still feeling a little run down, but much better than before," she answered. Jules hadn't been feeling well for the last few days and Shawn had been taking care of her hand over foot. After two days absence she had returned to work. "Thanks for taking care of me!"

"Of course! What are dashingly-good-looking boyfriends-with-great-hair for?," stated Shawn.

Juliet smiled and giggled lightly, then hugged Shawn and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed her back more passionately, and then the two of them broke apart both knowing, though not saying, that it wasn't the time or place for what they were both wanting to do that moment.

"So…we should get back to the case," said Juliet.

"Do we have toooo?" asked Shawn in a childish tone

"Yes, Shawn. We need to figure out who ransacked your dad's house and why"

"Yes, indeed we do," said Shawn, looking back at the scene "..but one more kiss first" he said, leaning back into her." She allowed him one more kiss and then they both returned to the living room.

(!PINEAPPLE!)

The Chief's cell phone rang. She answered it and informed everyone she was wanted back at the station. "Call me when you have anything," she announced.

Just then, Henry's voice rang out. "Wait! I have something!" Everyone, including the Chief who was only paces from the door, turned to look at Henry. "…Or rather, I don't have something," he corrected. "Something is missing."

"What is it?" said the Chief.

"It's a ring," said Henry. "My mother's engagement ring. It was in this drawer, but now it's not here."

Shawn's and Gus's eyes widened as their heads turned towards each other. They knew which ring he was talking about. That ring was not missing, but instead at that very moment was stored inside a silly putty egg in Shawn's top desk drawer at the Psych office.

Gus screwed up his face at Shawn with a look that said, "I TOLD you. Now look what you've gotten yourself into."

Shawn looked guilty, but wouldn't dare let anyone see, especially Juliet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dangit Shawn," cursed Gus as they reentered the Psych office. "I thought you were going to return that ring to your dad's!"

"I was!" defended Shawn. "I just…didn't say when"

Gus moaned. Through all of the 30-something years that they had been friends, Gus was still always surprised by Shawn's lack of responsibility.

"What are you worried about anyway?" said Shawn. "Technically, the ring is mine. Grandmama Spencer wanted me to give it to my future bride."

"Technically, you may be right," said Gus, "but it was still in your dad's possession and is supposed to stay there until he gives you his blessing. You should have asked him for it instead of taking it without his knowledge. Now you have to tell him that you have it."

"I know!" responded Shawn, defensively. "I just couldn't say anything while Jules was standing there. Don't you think she would have wondered why I have been holding onto an engagement ring?! We _just_ got back together! I'm still trying to win her trust back after the whole "I'm-not-really-a-psychic" thing. It is definitely not the time to bring up the subject of marriage."

Shawn walked over to his desk and retrieved the ring from the silly putty egg.

"Really?" said Gus in disbelief "I thought we agreed that toys are not acceptable storage containers for priceless jewelry."

"Don't worry Gus. I'm going to return the ring to my dad right now. He is going to kill me, but at least we can get this whole ordeal straightened out before leading the case in the wrong direction."

( PINEAPPLE )

Shawn pulled his motorcycle into Henry's driveway, took a deep breath, and entered his boyhood home. He found Henry starting to clean up the mess left behind by the mysterious black-suited man.

"Anything else missing?" asked Shawn trying not to show his guilt over the upcoming confession.

"No…No…Nothing," said Henry, obviously still perplexed over the strange events. "What could he possibly want with Mom's ring? It's starting to seem like he _was_ just a guy looking for money and valuables. I doubt he would have any special interest in that ring. I'm sure it's worth a few bucks, but it's nothing special."

"Maybe…maybe…" Shawn mumbled

"What's wrong with you?" said Henry, noticing Shawn acting suspicious.

"Dad, I am indeed sensing that this dude had no interest in Grandmama's ring."

"Sensing? Really, Shawn?"

"OK, '_suspecting_' then"

"What makes you say that?" Henry asked.

"Because of this," said Shawn pulling the ring from his pocket and holding it up for his dad to see. Shawn looked at his feet.

"You? YOU? You stole my mother's ring?!" Henry yelled with anger.

Shawn flinched and responded feebly, "Technically…"

"No. Not technically!" Henry cut in, knowing where Shawn was going. You know the conditions of your grandmother's will. The ring is not yours until I give it to you with my blessing. You stole it. Plain and simple."

"Alright, Dad, I stole it," confessed Shawn.

Henry look satisfied and held his hand out to receive the ring, but Shawn hesitated.

"Dad, are you saying that you don't want me to marry Juliet?"

"What? I didn't say that." Henry paused and then asked in surprise, "_Are _you planning on asking her to marry you?" Henry had always been fond of Juliet and would have been thrilled to have her as a daughter-in-law, but he also knew that his son, despite being in his mid-thirties, was not ready for a commitment like that.

"No…Yes…I mean, I was, but the timing wasn't right. And the timing isn't quite right just now either. But someday, yes, I'd like to ask Juliet to marry me."

"Well son," said Henry starting to speak in a calmer tone, "when the time is right you let me know. I will give you my blessing and return the ring to you. But in the meantime, it's my duty to hold on to it."

"Haha. You said Doody!," chuckled Shawn.

Henry rolled his eyes while Shawn placed the ring in Henry's still open hand. "I am sure the ring is safer with me anyhow. I know how easily you lose things."

"You have noo…idea..," said Shawn to himself. He wouldn't even bother to tell his dad how he almost lost it for good during his romantic vacation with Juliet last year.

"I'll call the chief and let her know I "found" the ring," said Henry and he got back to his business of cleaning.

After a quick goodbye, Shawn left and headed home to Juliet.


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn was startled awake early the next morning to the ringing of Juliet's cell phone next to him on the nightstand. Juliet groggily asked him to hand over the phone. "O'Hara," she answered with a yawn, and a few moments later, "We'll be there."

"Chief or Lassie?" asked Shawn, knowing that only one of those two people would be calling Jules at 4:00 AM on a Sunday.

"The Chief," she answered while reluctantly climbing out of bed. "A body's been found near Shoreline Park. She wants both of us down there in 20 minutes. You might as well call Gus too."

"So much for sleeping-in followed by breakfast-in-bed and a Phineus and Ferb marathon," Shawn complained as he too got up and began to get dressed.

(#PINEAPPLE#)

Shawn and Juliet were the last to arrive at the crime scene. Everyone including Lassie gathered around the Chief with bags under their eyes, sucking down coffee, while she filled them in. Shawn noticed that Jules seemed pale and distant, at least more so than her usual early morning self. He was starting to worry that her "minor stomach bug" was a little worse than she was letting on.

"Prepare yourselves," began Chief Vick very seriously. "I know we are all accustomed to murder scenes, but this one is different. The victim is young. _Very_ young. I know how difficult child victims can be, but I am confident we can bring whatever scumbag did this to justice." She led the group across a field, through a forest path, and into a small clearing in the woods that was already surrounded by crime scene tape and where several officers were already processing the scene.

Shawn felt sick to his stomach when he saw the tiny body of a little girl sprawled across the dirty ground, bloody and bruised, partially covered in dirt and leaves, her pink dress torn and one of her Mary Janes missing. She couldn't have been more than 7 or 8 years old. Bruises around her neck suggested that she had been strangled. "Oh God!" he muttered.

Shawn looked around the group noticing the others' reactions. Chief Vick was solemn, while Lassiter had his usual non-descript expression and was already starting to take notes. Gus was in shock, and as usual, looked like he was about to hurl. Jules….(where was Jules?) Shawn turned around and noticed she had stepped away from the scene. She was pacing back and forth further up the wooded path and looked particularly distraught.

"Jules?!" yelled Shawn and started after her. She didn't respond. "Jules?" he said again more carefully as he got closer to her. She turned from the path and leaned into a bush to throw up. He put his hand gently on her back until she finished, noticing that she had started to sob at the same time. She got up and momentarily looked into Shawn's eyes, tears streaming down her face, before looking back to the ground and letting out a heartbreaking sob. Shawn wiped her tears and took her by both arms, rubbing them soothingly with his open hands. She looked back into his eyes

"She's…so…young!" sobbed Juliet, "…so innocent…How could anyone….? Why?!"

"I don't know," answered Shawn softly as he continued to soothe her. "I really, don't know." He paused and then said with promise in voice, "…but that's why we're here. That's why you're here. It's our job to find out who did this to her…get justice for her and her family…and…so we can make sure he can never do this again to anyone else."

Juliet nodded, mildly comforted by his words. She buried her face into his shoulder and he held her close for several minutes, stroking her soft golden hair.

Shawn was concerned. This was not like Juliet at all. It wasn't that she never got emotional over difficult cases. She had worked cases with child victims before, and even though she would usually break down when the case was over, she could usually very easily handle it in the moment. It was usually like she could just flip a switch and go into detective mode, setting aside her emotions until the case was over and her work was done. But this time it was as if her switch had disappeared. She was getting all emotional already and the case had barely begun.

At last Juliet seemed to have gained her composure and said she was ready to return to the crime scene. The rest of the day and into the next few days, Jules had worked like her usual strong-willed, motivated self and, along with Lassie and some "spiritual guidance" from Shawn and Gus, had identified and tracked down the little girl's killer and put him behind bars.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that all of the excitement of the case was over and the adrenaline had subsided, Juliet and Lassiter settled into their offices to begin a long trail of paperwork to accompany it. Shawn and Gus were at the Psych office meeting with a potential client and Shawn had made plans to bring lunch to the station later for Jules.

Meanwhile, Henry was having a discussion with Chief Vick in her office concerning the break-in at his house.

"It just doesn't make any sense…" said Henry. "I _know_ there is more to this case than what it seems. I've been a detective for a long time and I can tell when something isn't quite right. I don't think this guy was at my home by coincidence. I just _can't _figure out what he was after." Although Henry was now retired (for the second time), he couldn't help himself. He was a detective to the core, and knew he couldn't rest until all of the clues made sense."

"I'm not doubting your instincts, but I'm sorry Henry," apologized the Chief. "I am afraid our hands are tied. Nothing of significant value was taken. We have no description of the guy, aside from his unusual attire. No reports of similar occurrences here or anywhere. There are just no leads. Everything points to a random break-in"

"Did you at least check into Carp?" Henry was referring to the wayward cop who covered up a two-decade old murder and had shot Henry last year in order to keep his secret hidden. "Maybe…I don't know why or how…but maybe it had something to do with the Towne case," pleaded Henry.

"We looked into that," said the Chief. "There is no reason to think that Carp or anyone else involved in the Towne cover-up had anything to do with the break-in."

"Yeah…yeah…you are probably right," agreed Henry. "I _know_ you're right… I know you have done everything you can, Karen. It's just hard not being able to do anything about it."

"I know the feeling," she said compassionately. "Just…hang in there. Go home. Enjoy your retirement. And if anything else suspicious happens, give us a call."

"Thanks Karen," said Henry, a little dejectedly but understanding her position.

($PINEAPPLE$)

It was 8:00 AM, which was ridiculously early for a client meeting according to Shawn, but Gus had set up the meeting, stating that the client had requested the time and that he and Shawn couldn't afford to be picky. Business had been a little slower than usual and they could use the cash. Shawn was tired. Jules had still been emotional about the case of the murdered girl and he had been up comforting her most of the night.

"We haven't even had our morning coffee yet," complained Shawn.

"You don't even like coffee," argued Gus

"No. I don't," said Shawn. "But I do like muffins, and muffins usually go with coffee. Who is this guy that we are meeting with anyway?"

"His name is Pinkerton," answered Gus.

"Pinkerton?" said Shawn.

"Yeah. A Mr. Neville Pinkerton," said Gus succinctly. "He wants us to look into some missing jewelry."

"Neville?...Pinkerton?...poor dude," said Shawn shaking his head and chuckling. "And, missing jewelry…?" He couldn't help but notice the irony.

"Yeah. He thinks it was stolen by his uncle and wants us to look into it," Gus continued.

"Hmm. Sounds boring," said Shawn.

Gus rolled his eyes just as they both heard someone enter the office. A very formal looking man walked in. He was pale-skinned, thin and lanky with black hair that was parted too perfectly to the side and plastered to his head with shiny hair gel. "Misters Spencer and Guster, I assume?," he asked in a foreign accent that neither Shawn or Gus could place."

"Yes. Indeed. We are they," said Shawn with a subtly mocking accent. Gus elbowed him in the gut. "And you must be Mr. Pinkerton," continued Shawn, dropping the mocking tone this time.

"Yes. I am," Pinkerton replied. "What an interesting establishment you have here," he continued while starting to wander around the room. He picked up a Happy Meal toy from Shawn's desk and inspected it as if he had never seen such a thing in his life. He looked around at items on the shelves, posters and photos on the wall. He pointed to a photo of Shawn and Juliet that was sitting on Shawn's desk. "Your wife?," he asked.

"Girlfriend," corrected Shawn starting to feel a little uneasy.

"I see," Pinkerton said with an awkward impression that he was making a mental note of Shawn's answer.

Shawn wanted to interrupt the awkwardness and get on with the meeting. "So...um…what can we help you with Mr. Pinkerton?"

"Oh. Yes. Of course," Pinkerton said, strangely like he had forgotten why he was there in the first place. "Well you see, I have for some time been in possession of some very valuable family heirlooms...most of it being jewelry that belonged to my late grandmother…Oh, my sweet Nana," he interrupted into his own narrative. "I loved her so! Do you have a grandmother with whom you are close, Mr. Spencer?"

Feeling that the question was out of place and a bit personal, he reluctantly answered that he had been close to his Grandmama Spencer, who had passed away when he was twelve.

"Oh. I am so sorry to hear that Mr. Spencer. So you _are _familiar with the special relationship between a boy and his grandmother," Pinkerton said with a satisfying smile on his face, which then turned back into a frown. "So you will understand that these heirlooms, though they do have quite a bit of monetary value, are immensely more valuable to me sentimentally."

"I understand," said Shawn, though he was so weirded out by this strange man that he was having a hard time finding his sympathy. Gus's silence and the look on his face suggested that he found Pinkerton creepy too.

"Good. Good," said Pinkerton smiling again. "You see, the heirlooms have gone missing…just disappeared from my safety deposit box."

"And you want us to find them," implored Shawn, eager to get to the point.

"Indeed," Pinkerton responded, "though I can tell you now that I suspect my uncle may have something to do with it. He was always jealous about the heirlooms coming to me when my mother…his sister, passed away. I just can't get him to admit it, and I can't find any proof. Can you help me?"

Shawn really did not want to take this case. "Um. I'll have to discuss it with my colleague. Please excuse us." He pulled Gus into the other room. "What do you think?" he whispered.

"That guy gives me the jeebies," answered Gus.

"Me too," said Shawn, glad it wasn't just him that thought so. "But you said we can't be too picky. We could use the cash."

"I did," said Gus "But…" Gus made a sound like he had just seen a ghost.

"You're right," agreed Shawn. "We _don't_ take the case."

Gus agreed and they returned to Mr. Pinkerton to break the news.

"We're sorry to say…" began Shawn

Pinkerton interrupted. "I'll pay you $5000 plus 5% the value of the heirlooms if they are returned to me."

"We'll take the case!" answered Shawn and Gus in unison.

(%PINEAPPLE%)

"Are you sure you're ok, O'Hara?" Lassiter asked again.

"I'm fine! Stop asking me that!" she answered, annoyed.

But in truth, she wasn't fine. She felt the nausea that had troubled her for the last few days returning. She was starting to worry and made a mental note to see the doctor if she wasn't feeling back to normal in a day or two. "Let's just get this paperwork done, please, so I can keep my lunch date with Shawn." Lassiter's eyes rolled slightly at the mention of Shawn. Shawn Spencer was not his favorite person and he was less than happy that he was dating his partner.

Juliet got up from her desk to bring some files to the filing cabinet and felt a wave of dizziness that caused her to spill the files all over the floor. "Damn it!," she said as she leaned over to gather them up. Lassiter wanted to say something but held his tongue. Upon standing back up, Juliet felt her stomach lurch. Before Lassiter knew what had happened, Juliet made a run for the ladies room. He looked after her, concerned, and when she returned looking woozy, he interrogated her. "You threw up, didn't you?!"

"That's none of your business!" she snapped.

"Yes you did! O'Hara, you are sick and I am ordering you to go home now and get some rest!"

"Oh. You're _ordering _me now. Well, I'm sorry but I am going to stay here until my work is done." She hated the thought of sitting at home with all of her work piling up while she was away. She already had enough to catch up on due to her short absence the week before.

"O'Hara!" he yelled, giving her a look that said, "This is final!"

She was a bit taken aback by his forcefulness. "OK. Fine," she responded grudgingly, and packed up her things. Before she left, she sent Shawn a text….

_"Not feeling well again. Lassiter sent me home. We should probably cancel lunch. Sorry sweetie. See you later at home. XOXO!"_

…then hopped into her lime green Volkswagen Beetle and started the short drive home.

Despite being bitter about feeling sick and having to go home, Juliet was looking forward to spending another quiet evening with her boyfriend. They had had their issues recently, but she knew she was lucky to have him. It was still difficult for her to understand why he had lied to her for so long about who he really was or why he could be so childish and irresponsible sometimes. But she knew that he loved her and would always be there for her. She knew he had never lied to her about his feelings for her.

Her mind wandered back to that night about a month or so ago. It was about a week before they _officially _got back together…that night that he disappeared to help Gus, but ultimately destroyed a crime scene at Gus's office. She had allowed him to spend the evening with her. They got some dinner at one of their favorite spots, played some miniature golf followed by a long stroll on the beach. Before she knew what was happening, they were back at her place. Making love to him was not like anything she had ever experienced with anyone else, and this time was one of the most incredible. He was so gentle, yet passionate. She had missed his touch so much that she couldn't help but be so uncharacteristically…impulsive…so…unprepared!The Beetle screeched to a halt. "Oh God," Juliet exclaimed out loud. "I'm late!"


	5. Chapter 5

After the uncomfortable meeting with Mr. Pinkerton, Shawn and Gus made their regular morning stop at _Coffee with Attitude, _andwere walking back to the office, arms filled with an assortment of muffins, bagels, and pastries. Shawn had again won the daily movie trivia question (The first word spoken by Ally Sheedy in _The Breakfast Club _was "Vodka") earning them a free tab.

"So Gus?..." Shawn started. "You haven't told me what's going on with you and Rachael."

"That's because I'm not really sure, Shawn," said Gus. "You know…she's still in London…working out her visa issues, but she's coming back for a short visit. She's supposed to get here tomorrow and I'm picking her up at the airport…and…(he trailed off)"

"…and what?," asked Shawn.

"I really think she is going to break up with me," said Gus sadly. "I can already see how this is going to go. I'm going to pick her up, we'll spend the afternoon together, I'll take her home, and then she'll say, 'Gus, we need to talk. Max's dad and I are getting back together and we are moving back to London, so I have to break up with you.'" Gus looked ready to burst into tears.

Shawn fought the urge to chuckle (Gus was always so sensitive and overly dramatic), then he got serious. "Look buddy. I know you really like this one, and more importantly _I _like her too. But…"

Gus cut him off. "Don't give me any of that 'there's other fish in the sea' crap. I don't want to hear it."

"Gus, don't be one of those wacky inflatable tube men at the grand opening of a Chrysler dealership. I was _going _to say that you shouldn't jump to conclusions. She likes you too…probably more than you realize. I know you, Gus, and I know how you tend to ruin things for yourself by believing that things aren't going to work out before you even give them a _chance_ to work out. In fact, it's probably my fault that you are that way in the first place…" Gus shot a glare at Shawn, realizing that he was probably right about that much. "…but…that's beside the point," continued Shawn. "My _point _is… don't stop being the Gus that she knows and loves just because you think she might break up with you. If you get jealous, or down-in-the-dumps, or…weird, you are only giving her a reason to not want to be with you. Just make sure she still sees what she would be giving up _if…IF_, Gus…she decided to break up with you. Then…whatever happens will happen."

"Thanks, Shawn," said Gus feeling a little better. "That was actually some good advice."

"_Actually?" _asked Shawn mildly offended as they walked through the front door of the Psych office, which was immediately followed by, "Whoa!" when he saw the scene that was waiting for them there.

The office had been ransacked. All of the furniture was moved and overturned. Food, office supplies, and toys were scattered all over the floor. Shawn's computer and various other gadgets had been taken, but some valuable items still remained. Shawn took notice of the pattern in which the place had been searched. It appeared that the drawers had been pulled out of their hinges, just as they were at his dad's place several days earlier. These small spaces had been searched first followed by spaces under rugs and furniture.

"What is this?!" said Shawn in disbelief, "First my dad, and now me? Now this is getting really strange."

Shawn put down the muffins he still held in his arms on the only uncluttered surface he could find and pulled out his iPhone to report the break-in to the Chief, but before he could press a button, it buzzed. "Text from Jules," he said, and read the message to himself.

_"Shawn, come home now. I need you."_

"Uh…I gotta go!," he said worriedly and headed for the door, not bothering to tell Gus where he was going.

"But Shawn?!" said Gus, giving Shawn a questioning look and tilting his head toward the mess in the room.

"Report it to the Chief, Gus!" said Shawn in both an annoyed and worried tone. "There's something wrong with Jules. I have to go!" He left. Gus looked concernedly at his best friend who was rushing out the door, shrugged, then scanned the scene one more time and pulled out his phone to call the Chief.

(^PINEAPPLE^)

Juliet paced outside the bathroom door. It all made sense…the nausea…feeling run down…being so overly emotional. She hadn't been herself lately at all.

After two minutes were up, she went back into the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test. She already knew what the result was going to be, but she couldn't look at it. Looking at it would make it real. She took a deep breath and then looked into the tiny window on the white stick. Two pink lines. "Wow.." she whispered. "This is really happening."

Just then, she heard the front door open and she knew Shawn was home. She stuffed the test into the back pocket of her jeans and headed towards the living room."

"Jules?!" Shawn yelled as he entered the house, not seeing his girlfriend on the couch. Knowing that she had gone home sick again and was now asking for him, he expected that she may be feeling particularly ill and would be waiting on the couch for his return. "Jules, are you here?," he called. He saw her come in from the hallway, looking quite pale and shocked. "Jules? What's wrong?" he asked. "You look like you just saw the _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ video for the first time."

She didn't answer. She just looked at him, in shock.

"Sweetheart?" he asked after a few moments.

This time she pulled the pregnancy test out from her back pocket and held it out for him to see, her hand shaking and still apparently unable to say a word.

Shawn's concerned gaze turned into one of shock and disbelief. "Whoa…is…is that what I think it is?" he asked.

She nodded.

His mouth formed the shape of an O. "So…are you?...are we?..."

"Yes," she finally responded, her voice shaky and close to tears. "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Shawn just stared at her for a moment, eyes wide and mouth open. He didn't know what to say. Then shaking his head, said "Whew!" with a sigh of relief. "So it's _not _an extraterrestrial anal probe?! For a moment there I thought you were going to tell me you'd been abducted by aliens."

"Shawn!," said Juliet. How could he be joking at a time like this?

"I'm sorry," he said. "You know me…always trying to break the tension."

He stared at her for another few seconds, noticing how much more beautiful she seemed than she did just moments earlier. She was having his baby! Despite his shock and intense fear at the prospect of being responsible for another person, he felt joy and excitement welling up inside of him. His expression curled into a smile. "We made a baby!"

She smiled back and repeated through tears, "We made a baby."

Shawn took Juliet into his arms and kissed her repeatedly on top of her head and forehead. Then he took her face into his hands and looked into her glistening eyes. "You are so beautiful!" he said and kissed her square on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Returning to the crime scene after receiving such surprising news from Jules was not easy. They hadn't really gotten a chance to talk about it. Shawn told her about the break-in at the Psych office, and she insisted he go back to the scene. They agreed that she would not go with him. Lassiter and the Chief believed that she was still "sick" and they didn't want to raise any suspicions. They decided to keep the pregnancy quiet for the time being and would have the necessary discussions later that night.

As the crime scene was being processed and Shawn was giving his statement, Gus noticed that Shawn's behavior was off. He was quiet and hadn't made any obscure 80's references or had any "psychic revelations" the whole time. He was so distracted that he wasn't even picking up on the simplest clues.

As soon as the last officer left the Psych office, Gus confronted his best friend, "Ok. What's going on?"

"What makes you think anything is going on?" Shawn reacted defensively. He hadn't realized how obvious he was.

"Shawn. You've been acting weird ever since you got back from Jules'. Spill!" Gus demanded.

"I can't tell you," said Shawn. "I promised Jules."

Gus crossed his arms just waiting for Shawn to give in and spill his guts.

"OK! OK! You win. I'll tell you!" Shawn should have known it would be impossible to keep this from Gus.

He didn't know how to begin. "Well, Gus. It appears that I am going to… What I mean to say is that Jules and I are…well, things are going to be changing soon. Big time! You see, I…am going to be a fa…a faaa…" Shawn couldn't bring himself to say the word. Gus was waiting in anticipation. Shawn continued, "I am going to be a daaaaaaaaa…" Then he took a deep breath and said in one exhale "Jules-is-pregnant-I'm-gonna-be-a-dad."

"What?!" exclaimed Gus. He took a moment to take in the news. "Are you sure?" he asked, mostly out of a lack of anything else to say.

"Yeah," answered Shawn. "…I mean, as sure as two pink lines on a home pregnancy test is sure."

After a moment of silence Gus spoke again not sure whether to be excited or concerned, "Wow, man. Congratulations. This is huge."

"Tell me about it," said Shawn.

After another silent moment Gus asked carefully, "Shawn, how are you? …I mean, how do you feel about this?"

"Well…its weird Gus…to be honest, I'm sorta freaking out!...but at the same time…I'm also kinda excited! When I think about the idea of a little person that is like half me and half Jules…its kindof awesome! Don't you think?"

"Tru Dat! And you know what makes this even cooler?" continued Gus, "I am going to be "Uncle Burton."

"You know that's right!" said Shawn.

"Seriously, man," began Gus with certainty this time. "Congrats to you and Jules!" Gus clasped Shawn's right hand in his and patted him on the back with the other hand.

"Thanks, man," said Shawn. He was glad Gus had taken the news so well.

(&PINEAPPLE&)

Later that evening, Shawn brought home Chinese take-out for himself and Juliet and filled her in on the case.

"It would certainly be one hell of a coincidence," she said. "Break-ins at both your dad's and the Psych office in the same week? Two "random" break-ins in two different parts of town…no other break-ins reported in either area…and both of them happen to be Spencer property? _Random? _I don't buy it. There _has _to be a connection."

"Thank you! I knew _you _would see it my way," exclaimed Shawn with satisfaction.

"So obviously the perp, or _perps_, are looking for something that either you or your dad would have," Jules deducted.

"Yeah…," agreed Shawn, "but _what_?"

Both shook their heads as the conversation obviously had reached an endpoint. They continued to eat their dinner in silence for a few moments, knowing what subject needed to begin next.

"…So, Shawn," began Juliet, "I made an appointment with the doctor for Friday morning. Can you come?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it!" said Shawn, although the idea of having to accompany Jules to doctor's appointments hadn't even occurred to him yet. It sounded incredibly awkward.

"Good," said Juliet. "I am going to go back to work after that. Hopefully I can keep the morning sickness under enough control so that no one will figure out what's going on."

"Maybe the doctor can give you something for that," suggested Shawn.

"I hope so!" said Juliet. After a few more awkward moments, she began carefully, "Um…Shawn…I need to know what you are thinking about this.

"Wha..what do you mean?," Shawn asked.

Juliet sighed, preparing herself for the difficult conversation ahead. "I know that we've kinda assumed that one day we would get married, and _I _assumed that meant we would probably want to have kids…eventually, but _having kids _is not something we have really talked about. And now…and now it's already happening, and I don't know if you even want this."

"Jules! Are you kidding?! Of course I want this!" said Shawn, surprised.

"But…are you _ready _for this?," pleaded Juliet.

"If I'm being totally honest…because I know how important _honesty _is," he added, "…the idea of being someone's father scares the crap out of me." Juliet looked worried. "But…I have nine months to get used to the idea. I mean…I'm not going to go bald and take up fishing anytime soon. _And,_ when I think about how we'll be doing this together…you and me…bringing little Starfish Spencer into the world…"

"_Starfish?!" _said Juliet, sounding horrified

"What? It's a perfect name for boy or girl!"

"No!"

"…_Anyway_," he continued, "…when I think of doing this with _you_…it makes me feel very, very, very,…_very_ happy…I'm talking Pepsi Girl, dancing on the table happy." Shawn inched toward Juliet with each "very" so that his lips were only centimeters from hers by the time he finished. "We will figure this all out _together. _You'll see."

Juliet smiled and kissed him softly. "It makes me _very _happy too," she said. But then her face became serious and she backed away, trying to decide her next words very carefully.

"Shawn, I don't doubt that you are going to make a wonderful father…but you and I both know that you can sometimes be…"

"Batman?," Shawn suggested.

"No," said Juliet

"A samurai ninja?"

"No!"

"A pig whisperer," he concluded confidently

"Shawn! No!," said Juliet in frustration.

"Irresponsible," decided Shawn disappointedly.

"…No…" said Juliet. She searched for a better word, but not finding one, she frowned and reluctantly answered, "Yes…" The disappointment in Shawn's face broke her heart.

"I think, though, that if you can show me over the next few weeks that you are…_committed_…to becoming responsible…stepping up to the plate, I think I will feel much better. Do you know what I mean?"

Shawn studied her words for a moment. "I think I know what you mean. I will do my best."

She smiled and said, "Thanks. You know I love you"

"I love you more," said Shawn.

"Now, as long as everything goes smoothly on Friday morning," I think it would be ok to share the news with a few people…with Gus if you like, but we should probably keep it quiet at the station for a little while. Lassiter isn't going to be happy about this"

Shawn coughed guiltily. Juliet studied his face and then suddenly realized the reason for his guilt.

"You told Gus, didn't you?!"

"I did. I couldn't help it! He could read it all over my face."

"It's ok," she said. "I should have known that was asking a lot."


	7. Chapter 7

Gus entered the Psych Office carrying his sample case, tap dancing and whistling Nat King Cole's _L.O.V.E. _The early mornings were the only time Gus could get his _real _work done before Shawn could get him involved in another wacky adventure. When Shawn was still asleep, the Psych Office was the only place he could work without distraction.

"Ahem! Hem!," coughed Shawn, announcing his presence.

"Shawn!" Gus was surprised to see his friend awake _and _hard at work at such an early hour. "You're here early!"

"Yes I am. Nice moves Gus! Your pitch is a little off though"

Gus responded only with a "Tsk." He did a double-take when he saw that the Psych Office was in perfect order and that Shawn had removed all of his toys and anything remotely childish from his desk.

"You seem chipper this morning," said Shawn. "I take it the airport pick-up went well?"

"Indeed it did!," said Gus proudly. "You were right. I was totally over-reacting. Rachael was excited to see me and she said that Max missed me too. And it also didn't hurt that she couldn't have enough negative things to say about her ex. That dude sounds like a jerk! Rachael said she was lucky to find a decent man like me."

"See Gus! What did I say? I'm glad this is working out for you."

"Thanks Shawn. Also, Rachael wanted to know if you and Jules would be interested in a double date tomorrow night. She said that since she is now invested in me, she wants to get to know my friends better."

"Sorry, Gus. I'd love to but I have big plans. Maybe Saturday night?"

"Um sure…," said Gus confused, "I'll see if Rachael is free Saturday. So, what are these big plans anyway?

"It's top secret. I'll tell you later though."

"Um…ok" said Gus, not fully satisfied. "So Shawn? May I ask why you are here so early today?"

"I'm working Gus. Why else would I be here? I've already scheduled three client meetings for later today and made some progress on the Pinkerton case, which by the way, is looking _extremely _fishy. This uncle of his…untrackable…and I called the bank where the supposed heirlooms were stolen from and they have no record of a Pinkerton. I think this "Pinkerton" guy, or whatever his name is, is sending us on a wild goose chase."

"That's nice," said Gus, "but you haven't answered my question."

"Gus! Can't a _regular_ guy come to work at _regular _hours and get paid _regular _money for doing _regular _work," argued Shawn

"Sure he can," said Gus, "but you aren't a _regular _guy."

"Ok. That's fair," said Shawn. "The thing is though. I _need_ to be a regularguy now, Gus. I can't just think about myself anymore. I have a soon-to-be family that is depending on me and I have to _provide_. So, starting today, I am "responsible Shawn." No more getting myself into trouble. No more wasting time and money. No more…depending on you. That's why I've destroyed all of my copies of your credit cards…"

"Your copies? What?!" Gus apparently wasn't aware that Shawn had copies.

"…and I've started my own budget," continued Shawn. "Babies are expensive, Gus. I need to start raking in the cash now."

"Ok…Shawn," said Gus, addressing him as if he was clinically insane, "I know you are freaking out about the baby, but this is all starting to scare me. This is _not _you."

"Exactly, Gus! This is '_responsible_ Shawn.' Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go speak to my father." Shawn got up from his desk and started for the door.

"Shawn. Wait!," said Gus. "What about this Pinkerton thing?"

"Oh! Yes, of course," said Shawn in a business-like tone that was uncharacteristic of him. "I think I have a few minutes to fill you in…" Shawn glanced at his watch and then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was something shiny, silvery under his desk. His words stopped short and his head tilted with curiosity. He breezed past Gus and straight for the curious object.

"What is it?," asked Gus.

"It's a cuff-link," said Shawn. Neither he nor Gus owned a cuff-link like that, if they even owned cuff-links at all. It was silver with a swirly design on a red background. Shawn flashed back to two days earlier when Pinkerton first entered their office and he focused on Pinkerton's wrist. He had been wearing cuff-links just like this one!

"Gus! It was Pinkerton all along! He was the one that broke into my dad's house and our office. I don't know why or what he wanted, but I know it was him! I've got to go see my dad."

(*PINEAPPLE*)

"Dad! Dad?!," yelled Shawn as he burst through the kitchen door of Henry's beachside home.

"Henry!" yelled Gus, following behind him.

"Dad, I figured it out!," said Shawn. He and Gus turned the corner to find his father standing at his cocktail bar and another older man sitting on the stool across from him.

"Dad? Uh…hi," Shawn addressed the man, surprised to see a visitor in his dad's home, an uncommon occurrence.

"Hey. Shawn, Gus," said Henry, "I'd like you to meet my new fishing buddy Ed."

"Hi, Ed," said both Shawn and Gus at the same time. Ed was an older, gentlemanly-looking fellow. He had white hair and a thick white moustache and beard. These features along with his plumpness made him look like Santa Clause in a fishing hat. Shawn noticed that the hat seemed to clash with his black pants and button-down shirt.

"Ed, this is my son Shawn and his buddy Gus," introduced Henry. Shawn and Gus nodded. "I was just telling Ed the story of how I caught that marlin…"

Shawn interrupted, "…Its lovely to meet you Ed, and Dad I'm glad you found someone who wants to listen to your fishing stories, but I need to speak to you for a moment." Henry didn't budge. "_Now…_," Shawn added, and when Henry still didn't budge, "…in the _kitchen_."

"Um…Ok, Shawn," said Henry slightly annoyed, and they headed for the kitchen.

"Stay here," Shawn whispered to Gus. He had more than just the matter at hand to discuss with his dad which would need to exclude Gus for now. Gus, feeling confused and left out, attempted small talk with Ed.

Once they were alone, Shawn told Henry about Pinkerton and the cuff-link and how he knew that Pinkerton had broken into both Henry's house and the Psych Office, and that he probably wasn't who he said he was. Henry was ready to jump on this new piece of evidence and get back into the investigation. "You, Gus, and I are going to find this guy now!," he said, starting for the door.

"Dad! Wait!," said Shawn, "There's something else I need to discuss with you."

"Right now?," asked Henry.

"It's important."

Henry sighed and came back to where Shawn was standing. "The time is right," Shawn said.

Henry wasn't sure what Shawn was talking about. "The time is right?...The time is right for what?," Henry asked.

"For Jules. The big question. You told me to tell you when the time was right, so I'm telling that right now the time is right."

"I told you that five days ago, Shawn. What could possibly have changed in five days?"

"A lot," said Shawn. "Look, we don't have time to discuss it now…" His expression indicated that the case took priority at the moment. "…but just trust me. Jules pretty much told me that she's ready for it, and I've been ready to commit to her for a long time. I just need your blessing…and the ring."

Henry looked serious. He suspected Shawn's enthusiasm about popping the question was probably a bit premature, but he also didn't want to stand in the way of his being with Juliet. "Are you sure about this?"

"More sure than Mikey was sure about eating Life cereal," answered Shawn.

Henry put his eyes to the floor, thinking, for several seconds. "Ok," he said, taking the ring down from its new hiding place on top of the kitchen cabinet. It was now stored inside a black velvet box.

"Sweet!," said Shawn, taking the box and stuffing it in his pocket, then he started back towards the guests in the other room. "Wait," Henry asked, "When are you planning on asking her?"

"Tomorrow," stated Shawn, and he left the room before his dad could make any objections.

"Tomorrow?!," said Henry to himself as he pulled his invisible hair out with his fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where's O'Hara?," said Lassiter to the Chief.

"She had a doctor's appointment this morning," Chief Vick answered. "She'll be in later today. When she gets here, come see me. I have something to send you two out on. In the meantime, I need you to look into this "Pinkerton" fellow that supposedly broke into Spencer's home and the Psych Office. Shawn and Henry were unable to track him down last night and believe he is using an alias. We have a sketch of him based on Shawn's description. See if you can get a hit on him. Check all the databases. Figure out who this guy really is."

"Awww, man…," Lassiter complained.

"Carlton!," scolded the Chief.

Lassiter was startled by his own lack of decorum and immediately corrected himself, "Yes, Chief. I'm on it!"

Several minutes later, Shawn and Juliet arrived at the station. Both were brimming with happiness, having just seen their child for the first time on a sonogram. Even though the experience had proven to be just as awkward as Shawn had imagined, the awkwardness was forgotten when he saw that tiny white, peanut-shaped object on that black screen and heard the rhythmic swishing of its tiny heartbeat. This was all getting very real now. He was going to be dad! Juliet was going to be a mom! They were going to be parents! Together! As they approached Juliet's desk where Lassiter sat only a few feet away they did their best to hide their excitement.

Lassiter thought it suspicious that they had arrived together. "I thought you were at the doctor?" he said to Juliet.

"I was," she said.

"With Spencer…?"

"Um…_No_…haha," she laughed nervously, "That would be _weird_! He just…picked me up."

"In what car?" interrogated Lassiter, knowing that Shawn didn't own a vehicle besides his motorcycle.

"Mine," Juliet lied, "I lent it to him." Shawn sat quietly by, letting her take this one.

"What about Guster?"

"Spending the day with Rachael," said Shawn emphatically. "You know he hasn't seen his girlfriend in over a month."

"Oh. Ok." It seemed to satisfy Lassiter and he went back to his work. Shawn and Juliet shared a nervous glance and then shrugged.

Lassiter announced that he needed to make a trip to the records room and the happy couple took the opportunity to sneak a peek at their sonogram pictures.

"He looks like a tiny alien," said Shawn. "Wait!," he joked, "Are you _absolutely_ sure you weren't abducted by aliens. Maybe I'm not the father."

Juliet smacked him playfully. "Are you kidding?," she said, "Those are totally your calves! Besides, how do you know it's a "he." It could be a "she."

"Because I know these things"

"What things?"

Shawn changed the subject. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Ooh!" said Juliet. "I love surprises!"

"Reservations for you and me. The Allegro. _To_-night. I thought we should celebrate."

"Yay! That sounds romantic. I can't wait!"

Just then, Lassiter rounded the corner. Juliet stuffed the sonograms that she was still holding into her desk drawer and Shawn hid the one he was holding in his back pocket. They tried to look like they were working, though their efforts were pointless since Lassiter hadn't even noticed the suspicious behavior.

"There is no sign of this guy anywhere," said Lassiter, referring to Pinkerton. "I swear, if you are making this all up to send me on a wild goose chase, Spencer!..."

"Lassie, cool your jets, man! I'm not making this up. Admittedly, there _has_ been a lot of goose chasing going on, but I promise you I'm not trying to pull a fast one on you. This guy has me falling for his tricks too." Shawn moved over to Lassiter's desk and sat on top of it, knocking pencils and papers onto the floor. Lassiter growled under his breath. Shawn continued, "The good thing about gooses…"

"_Geese_, Shawn," corrected Juliet.

"…the good thing about _geeses _is that they _exist._ We're not hunting bigfoot or the elusive jackalope, here…although I'm not totally convinced that either of those examples are myths," he added. "We will find this guy. We just have to look in the right places. Now let me see that," said Shawn reaching for the files in Lassiter's hands.

"No. I will not…," said Lassiter pulling them away. The two of them fought over the files like children until Shawn finally pried them away from Lassiter's hands. "This is against police procedure!," yelled Lassiter.

Shawn, remembering his new ambition of being more responsible and staying out of trouble said, "You're right Lassie," and gave them back. Both Lassiter and Juliet were confused over his sudden change in character. "Tell me what dead ends you've searched," said Shawn instead.

Lassiter explained that he had searched the U.S. databases for wanted criminals and missing persons but hadn't found a match to the sketch of Pinkerton anywhere.

"I'm not surprised," said Shawn. "He didn't strike me as someone who was either lost or a routine criminal. He was mostly just awkward, and I'm pretty sure he was foreign. The strangest thing is he kept asking a lot of personal questions about me. I think we need to be looking back at some of my previous cases…see if there is anyone who fits his description that I might have angered…"

"Well, that narrows it down!," said Lassiter sarcastically.

"…or, I hate to say it, but might be looking for a piece of evidence that I overlooked! Start with cases that also involved my dad."

"That's actually not a bad idea, Spencer," said Lassiter, "Back to the grindstone!"

Shawn returned all of the papers he had knocked onto the floor back to Lassiter's desk. He didn't notice that his sonogram picture was among them. All three headed for the records room.

As they passed Chief Vick's office, she called, "O'Hara, see me in my office please."

"Uh…ok," said Juliet, not expecting the interruption. "I'll join you two in a bit," she said to Shawn and Lassiter.

Juliet entered the Chief's office and Vick invited her to take a seat.

"Is something wrong?" asked Juliet.

"You tell me," said Chief Vick.

"Tell you…tell you what?" said Juliet, confused.

"Tell me what's going on with you?"

Juliet was starting to realize where she was going with this. "Uh…I don't know what you're talking about," she said, unconvincingly.

"Come on O'Hara! Don't insult my intelligence," said Chief Vick impatiently. "Don't forget. I am a woman and a mother. I can recognize morning sickness when I see it. _And_, don't think I didn't see you and Spencer returning from your doctor's appointment _together_, googly-eyed over a stack of photographs, no less! You may be able to fool Lassiter, but not me."

"Oh…you saw that?" was all Juliet could say.

"Yes," said the Chief. "So, how far along are you," she asked.

"Eight weeks. I'm sorry I haven't told you yet. We only just found out."

"That's perfectly fine," said the Chief. "I only wanted to make you aware that I knew and to congratulate you!"

"Thanks, Chief! Um…does this change things…I mean, whether or not I can still work cases."

"I still think it would be ok for you to continue working cases until you start showing, although we may have to keep you away from danger as best we can. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your little one."

"Of course not!" said Juliet

"Well, again, congrats to you and Spencer! I'll let you get back to your work. And, come back up here with Lassiter in a couple hours. I'm going to send you two out on a stake-out."

"Sure thing, Chief!"

"Oh, and O'Hara…my door is always open…if you need anything. Remember that I've been through this myself and I know it can be good to have someone to talk to."

"Thanks!" said Juliet with a smile, and she turned to join Shawn and Lassiter in the records room.

(+PINEAPPLE+)

Two hours later Shawn, Juliet, and Lassiter returned from the records room looking dejected. "Still nothing!," complained Lassiter. Juliet slumped into her chair, looking tired and woozy.

"You Ok, Jules?," Shawn whispered with concern, kneeling down beside her.

"I'm starving!," she said.

"No kidding," said Shawn, putting a hand on her stomach. Juliet looked nervously at Lassiter (He hadn't noticed), and took Shawn's hand from her stomach.

"Right. Sorry," said Shawn, "Not to worry though, Gus and Rachael are already on their way with jerk chicken."

"Thank God!," said Juliet. She didn't even like jerk chicken but would eat just about anything right now.

They didn't have to wait long. In a few moments Gus and Rachael walked in with four Styrofoam containers, and both couples went to the conference room to enjoy their food.

Lassiter started arranging his desk before heading out to lunch on his own. Then he saw it. A sonogram stuffed halfway under his keyboard. He picked it up and stared at it in disbelief. His mouth dropped open in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

After lunch, Lassiter and Juliet left the office for a stakeout, as requested by the Chief. Gus and Rachael continued their date, while Shawn went off on his own to continue investigating the Pinkerton case.

Throughout the stakeout, Juliet noticed Lassiter acting strange. He was quiet and distant, even more than usual if that was possible. "Carlton…," she asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," he mumbled.

Juliet wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? You have been acting…weird all afternoon."

"O'Hara, in case you haven't noticed this is a stake-out, not an interrogation. I told you, I'm fine!"

"Um…ok," she responded feebly. After a few moments, she added, "I think you could use a coffee. Do you want me to run down the street and get you a coffee?"

"Yeah, whatever," he said, and Juliet got out of the car and walked towards the Starbucks on the corner. She returned five minutes later with a large coffee for Lassiter and an herbal tea for herself. As she reached for the door handle, she noticed Lassiter looking at something. When she saw what it was, her eyes became huge and her mouth dropped open. She got into the car.

"Carlton, where did you get that?!"

"Oh! Uh…!" said Lassiter frantically, trying to hide the sonogram. He knew it was too late though. Juliet had already seen it. "Um…I found it on my desk," he answered, "Marlowe must have left it."

Juliet was speechless. Did he really think it was Marlowe's?!

Lassiter began to spill his guts. "We've been trying…ever since the wedding. She really wanted a baby. I did too…at least I thought I did…but now, seeing this tiny person on here…I'm…I'm not ready for this!" Lassiter was in a panic.

"Um…Carlton…," began Juliet, "Are you _sure _that Marlowe is pregnant?"

"What are you talking about, O'Hara? Why would she fake _this_?," he said, shaking the picture.

"Did she _tell _you she was pregnant?"

"Well, no…," he admitted, "I thought this was her way of telling me, leaving the sonogram on my desk."

"Uuuhh…Carlton." This was it. She was going to have to tell him the truth. "I don't know how that got on your desk, but it's not Marlowe's"

"How would you know?!," argued Lassiter

"Because…it's mine," she said.

Lassiter looked back and forth between Juliet and the sonogram. "It's yours?," he asked for confirmation. He had a look of both relief and disappointment.

"Yes."

"_You're_ pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said that was a false alarm?," he questioned, referring to the time she had feigned pregnancy symptoms to stall his progress on a case.

"Well…I was wrong," she said.

Lassiter turned forward, anger starting to boil up inside of him. Juliet noticed his face turning red. "Spencer!" he yelled. Lassiter's relationship with Juliet was like that of a father or protective older brother, and the thought of his least favorite person getting her pregnant was infuriating. "Damnit, Spencer! I am going to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Carlton!," Juliet retorted. "I know _you_ hate him, but _I_ love Shawn! He may be a little juvenile at times, but he is a compassionate human being and a good man! He loves me and I love him! I want to spend my whole life with him, and I am thrilled to be having his baby! So, I would appreciate it if you could keep your issues with him to yourself and just be happy for me!"

Lassiter was taken aback by her rant. He regained his composure and said slowly, "I'm sorry, O'Hara. I am…happy for you. Congratulations." He put the sonogram into her hand and she tucked it into her purse.

"Thanks," she said, and they continued their stakeout in silence.

(=PINEAPPLE=)

Shawn got out from the driver's seat of Juliet's Beetle and circled around to open the passenger door for her. He took her by the hand and led her towards the entrance of the restaurant. Shawn was dressed in the black suit he had worn to Lassiter and Marlowe's wedding. It was the only one he owned. And Juliet was dressed in a stunning silver gown. The Allegro was an upscale establishment that Juliet had wanted Shawn to take her to for a long time, but Shawn insisted that it was stuffy and for A-holes, and had refused. Tonight was a special night though. He wanted to make sure everything was done right. He had to sweep Juliet off her feet.

"Shawn, I'm so excited that you finally agreed to take me here!," exclaimed Juliet.

"Of course! Your deserve it!," he said. "Did I mention that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight?"

"You don't look too bad, yourself," Juliet responded.

"I agree. My hair is even more fabulous than usual." He looked at Juliet longingly. "If I had my way, I'd be all over you right here in this parking lot." Juliet looked like she was thinking the same thing. "But…there will be time for that later," he said. "First we need to enjoy a very delicious _and romantic_ dinner."

Shawn announced his reservation to the host. "Look over there!" He motioned for Juliet to look at something on the far wall and then leaned into the host, slipping the black velvet box into his hand, and whispering, "According to my instructions?" The host nodded and winked with a smile. He was aware of Shawn's request. Shawn winked back.

"I don't see anything," said Juliet puzzled.

"Oh. My bad," said Shawn. "I could have sworn I saw Val Kilmer over there."

"Your waiter will take you to your seat now," said the host, and they followed the waiter to a private table in a low-lit room, candles on the table and walls to set the mood, a roaring fireplace nearby.

"Shawn, I am impressed! You really went all out!,"

"Anything for my baby mama," winked Shawn.

"Please don't ever call me that again," she said.

"You got it."

They settled into their seats and the waiter took their drink order.

"So…uh, Shawn, I think you should know that Vick and Lassiter know."

"You mean they know about…" Shawn made a motion to indicate a pregnant belly. "You told them?" he asked.

"Not exactly. More like, they figured it out," she said.

"How did they take it?" asked Shawn

"Well, the Chief said congratulations, but Lassiter wanted to kill you." Shawn swallowed. Seeing his fear, she added, "Don't worry though, I set him straight."

Shawn looked relieved. "That's my girl!" he said proudly.

"So, did you find anything out about Pinkerton today?" Juliet asked.

"I'm still stumped," said Shawn. "…but let's not talk about work tonight. Tonight is all about _you and_ _me_."

"Good idea," she said. Their dinner continued pleasantly. Juliet swooned over the filet mignon with crab macaroni and cheese, and Shawn couldn't disagree. Along with dessert, the waiter brought two flutes of a bubbly golden liquid."

"Shawn? You know I can't drink that…" whispered Juliet.

"Relax Jules, its grape juice." She relaxed. "See, I thought of everything," he said.

"So you did." Juliet leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shawn saw the ring resting gently in the bottom of Juliet's glass, just as he had requested. Then his eyebrows scrunched with curiosity as he noticed something. The glass and the grape juice magnified the ring, so he could see it in closer detail than ever. On either side of the diamond were tiny squiggle patterns in the silver. He had seen those squiggle patterns before. He was sure of it. He flashed back to Pinkerton's cuff-link. It was the same pattern. Then wait! Ed! His dad's fishing buddy Ed! Ed had been wearing a ring on his pinky with the same squiggly pattern on a red background, identical to Pinkerton's.

As they finished their kiss, he saw Juliet's gaze turning towards the glass. He had to distract her, quickly! "Look! It's Billy Zane!," he proclaimed, pointing across the restaurant. It worked. While Juliet was looking about the room for signs of Billy Zane, Shawn quickly grabbed her flute, fished out the ring with a butter knife, shoved the ring into his pocket, and placed the glass exactly where it had been. He did all of this just in time before Juliet turned around, saying disappointedly, "I don't see him."

"Oh. I'm sorry," said Shawn. "It must have been someone else with exquisite hair."

Juliet noticed the stunned look on his face. "What is it?," she asked.

"Nothing. Let's get on with our date, shall we?," he said.

"Shawn, I know it's not _nothing_. That's your 'I've-just-had-a-revelation-face'. You remembered something."

"You know me too well, Jules," he sighed. "I just figured out that "Pinkerton" wasn't working alone. He had a partner, and I know who it is." He didn't dare tell Juliet about the ring. His big question would have to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Juliet awoke to find Shawn missing from the bed, and then remembered that he was supposed to meet Gus and his father early that morning about the Pinkerton case. After waiting out a wave of nausea (morning sickness sucked!), she climbed out of bed and began her morning routine. She finished by grabbing a juice and a granola bar and starting out the front door. Just then, she felt something come down _hard _on the back of her head and everything went black.

(?PINEAPPLE?)

Ed strolled across Henry's lawn wearing a fishing hat and vest, a pole and tackle box in hand. It was 5:00 AM and the sun had yet to rise. Before he could knock on Henry's door, it opened. Henry grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him inside. "Ok, 'Ed,' or whatever your name is. Who are you and what are you up to?"

Ed was stunned and clearly terrified of the angry faces of Henry, Shawn, and Gus staring him down. "Henry? What is this? I thought we were going fishing," he whimpered.

"Enough of your lies," threatened Henry. "I know you are up to something. Confess. Now! Or I'll have to take you down to the station."

"Ok. Ok. Alright, I'll you the truth. Just…please, don't hurt me."

"Ok. We're listening," said Henry.

"I am not really Ed Harrison, the retired fisherman.," he stammered. "My…My name is Edmund Habsburg. I am a descendent of the royal house of Habsburg of Austria." Ed's voice transitioned from a very convincing American accent to his true Austrian one. Shawn, Gus, and Henry looked at each other in astonishment. "The truth is, I've come here in search of a family heirloom…a ring. The ring has been missing from our estate for over 90 years. We had all but given up hope of ever finding it, and then we found this. Henry braced himself as Ed reached for his pocket. He didn't pull out a weapon as Henry anticipated, but a photograph. The photograph looked like it had been cut from a magazine and depicted a black-and-white image of a young man that looked an awful lot like Shawn and a beautiful woman in his arms. It was unmistakable that the diamond ring on the woman's finger was the same one that was now resting in Shawn's pocket.

"Unbelievable!" said Henry. "That's my dad, and my mom."

"I thought so," said Ed with a smile.

"Where did you get that?" asked Henry.

"It appeared in a publication last year that documented the wartime social lives of soldiers…both domestic and foreign. A relation of mine recognized the ring and I determined to discover the identity of the couple in this photo and hoped to recover the ring. Through extensive research, I suspected this man to be an American soldier, one William Spencer. When I discovered that William and his wife Elizabeth had long been deceased, I naturally looked to his next of kin."

"Me," said Henry.

"And me next," Shawn added.

"Yes, and you too," chuckled Ed.

"You see, I had to first determine whether I was correct in my assumption that you were the descendent of the man and woman in the photo and to find out if you had any knowledge of the ring. That's why I disguised myself as a fisherman and befriended you. Believe me, I never wanted to deceive you, but felt it necessary for keeping my investigation quiet. To my family, that ring is priceless and for many others it would gather a very hefty sum. There are plenty who would do anything to get their hands on it."

Henry and Gus's mouths were gaping. Shawn was suddenly _very _aware of the tiny chunk of metal and diamond in is his pocket. He couldn't believe he had been so careless with it.

"So, how do you think my dad got ahold of it?" asked Henry.

"I couldn't say," said Ed. "We had long suspected the ring to have been stolen by our distant German family in the early 1900s. I suspect your father came across it during a World War II raid on Germany. He probably had no idea of its significance or worth…just thought it a pretty piece of jewelry to bring home to his sweetheart."

"This is all very interesting," said Shawn, "but you haven't told us about the breaking-in, and the vandalism, and the thievery. What about your partner…the so-called "Pinkerton"? Were you two hoping to find the ring all on your own…hoping you could just take it home without us being the wiser…without offering any compensation."

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about, son! I was planning to offer a sizeable compensation for return of the ring to my family," said Ed.

"Oh, really? Then why did I find one of your partner's cuff-links at the scene of the crime? Explain that!"

"Partner?" said Ed with horror in his eyes. "I don't have a partner. I came here on my own."

Everyone shared nervous glances. "Are you telling me…," said Shawn, "…that you have no idea who this man is." He pulled out a piece of paper from his breast pocket and unfolded it. It was the sketch of Pinkerton.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Ed. "I do know who that is! It's Felix. Felix Habsburg. He must have followed me here."

"Who's Felix," asked Gus.

"Felix is my third cousin," Ed answered. "He is a criminal and a low-life. The family disowned him many years ago. I am sure he would kill to get his hands on that ring!"

"Oh crap," said Shawn. "Any idea where he might be now?"

"How should I know?" said Ed. "I had no idea he was even here."

"Well, if he was following you we might be able to assume that he knew as much as you did about the whereabouts of the ring," said Gus. "So, if you were him…and you were evil…where would you go next?"

"Seeing as that I knew that young Shawn had given the ring to his newly affianced last evening, I would guess that the ring would be on her finger," reasoned Ed.

"Wait! How did you know about that?" interrogated Henry.

"I apologize for my lack of manners Henry, but I admit that I heard you and Shawn conversing through the door the other night. As did he." Ed pointed to Gus. Gus shrugged guiltily.

"Gus? You knew I was planning to propose and you didn't say anything to me?" asked Shawn.

"Believe me, if I thought you were making an epic mistake, I would have tried to stop you. But, even though I didn't totally agree with your timing, I supported your decision _and, _even though I was _very_ hurt that you decided not to share it with me, I knew it wasn't my place to get in your way. Besides, I knew she would say yes."

"Thanks Gus, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I honestly thought that you would get in my way. And to be even more honest, I'm not sure I was thinking straight and even _I_ wasn't sure what she would say."

"What did she say?" everyone asked in unison.

"That's just the thing. I didn't ask her." Shawn took the ring from his pocket. "When I noticed the matching patterns on this ring, Ed's ring, and the cuff-links, I had to abort my plan."

"So, then Pinkerton…I mean, Felix…wouldn't need to find Juliet to find the ring!" said Gus.

"Yes, but _HE _wouldn't necessarily know that!," said Shawn, worry building in his voice. "I better call Jules and see if she's ok." Shawn took out his iPhone and selected her speed dial. After a minute the phone went to voice mail. "She's not answering! We need to get to her now!"


	11. Chapter 11

As Juliet came to, she noticed that she couldn't move. She was positioned on a dining chair with her hands tied behind her and her feet tied to the legs of the chair. She felt something cold and wet dripping down the back of her neck. When her vision unblurred, she saw that someone was standing over her. He was a tall lanky man, dressed all in black and with greasy black hair. She recognized his face. "Pinkerton?" she said hoarsely.

"Sure. If that's what you want to call me," he said snidely. "Now that you are awake you can be of some use. Where is it?!" he screamed.

"Where's what?" said Juliet through a whimper.

"The ring! Where's the ring? Why wasn't it on your finger?"

"What ring?" cried Juliet, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me! I know your boyfriend…or should I say _fiancé… _gave it to you last night. Now tell me where it is!" He cocked a gun and pointed it to hear her head.

"Fiance? I'm not engaged. I swear I don't know anything about a ring. Please don't shoot me!" she pleaded.

"Damnit!" he said and hit Juliet across the head with his gun causing blood to trickle from her forehead. Her vision blurred again and she felt about ready to lose her consciousness.

Just then there was a loud crash. The front door had been kicked off its hinges and Henry, Ed, Gus, and Shawn rushed through it.

"Shawn!" exclaimed Juliet with a strained voice.

"Jules, it's me! I'm here," said Shawn as he began to cross the room towards her. He stopped short though, when he saw that Felix had turned his gun on Shawn. "Whoa! Don't shoot man. I'm the only one who can give you want you want, _FELIX._" Felix flinched at the sound of his own name. "Yeah. That's right. I know who you are. I know a lot of things. See, I know it was you that broke into my dad's house and then into my office. I knew that those break-ins were not random, even though you tried to fool everyone by taking a few valuable items from each place. By the way, you totally missed the Ginsu knives…MVP of my dad's house, seriously. And dude, do you mind if I get my Nintendo back…

"Shawn!" growled Henry.

"BUT…you should have known better than to try to fool a psychic. See, I sensed that you were the culprit, and I sensed that you were looking for this." Shawn held up the ring and Felix's eyes widened. Juliet's eyes widened too. "I was a little late in the game on that second one though, I admit…Sorry Jules," he mouthed to her.

While Shawn continued, Henry and Gus tried to approach Felix in hopes of taking him down, but couldn't manage to get close enough without Felix turning the gun on them.

"You see, Ed, here, was in Santa Barbara looking for this ring, a family heirloom, and had traced it down to my own father. He was about to offer up a deal in exchange for returning the ring to its rightful owner. But _you _couldn't have that. You had to have the ring for your selfish little…well not so little…gangly, greasy self. So you followed Ed all the way to Santa Barbara and used his leads to try to steal it. First, you broke into my dad's house, but unfortunately for you, it wasn't there. It wasn't there, because…" Shawn paused and his eyes wandered to Juliet. "…because it was with me. A few days later you came looking in the Psych Office, but poo poo on you, because what you didn't realize that by that time I had returned the ring to my dad. Finally, when you found out that I…(he couldn't believe he was going to say this in front of Juliet)…that I…wanted to give it to Juliet…" Juliet's mouth dropped. "…you thought you'd just wait, find her unawares and just take it off her pretty little finger. Well, it sucks to be you, because when I realized that the ring was your target, I didn't give it her…" He turned to Juliet. "I'm really really sorry Jules. This is all my fault."

"No, Shawn. You couldn't have known…," she mumbled. She looked like she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

Just then, Felix turned the gun back to Juliet.

"No!" yelled Shawn.

"Give me the ring, or I'll shoot!" shouted Felix.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Whatever you want," said Shawn in a panic, "Just don't hurt her, please!"

Shawn held out the ring and stepped carefully towards Felix. But before Felix could grab it, Detective Lassiter, followed by several cops rushed into the house, their guns trained on Felix. "Drop your weapon, now!" screamed Lassiter. Felix could see that he was outnumbered and surrendered. He put his gun on the floor. "Hands in the air!" Lassiter yelled. Lassiter kept his weapon on Felix while three officers surrounded him and put him in cuffs. Shawn squeezed by the group and ran straight to Juliet.

"Shawn?" mumbled Juliet, through tears.

"It's ok, Jules. It's me. It's all over now. You're going to be ok."

"I love you, Shawn," she said, and then her eyes closed and her head dropped. She was unconscious.

"Jules! Juliet! Wake up! Someone call an ambulance now!


	12. Chapter 12

Shawn paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, waiting to hear that his Juliet was going to be ok. He was accompanied by his dad, Gus, Rachael, Lassiter, and Chief Vick. After what seemed like a lifetime, a nurse entered the waiting room and called for Mr. Spencer.

"How is she? Is she ok?! Please tell me she's ok," pleaded Shawn.

"You can relax," said the nurse, "Ms. O'Hara suffered a moderate concussion, but now she and the baby are doing just fine."

Everyone left out a sigh of relief, except for Henry. "Baby?!" he shouted. Shawn turned red. Of all the people in the room, Shawn's own father was the only one who didn't know yet. Even Rachael had found out from Gus.

"By the way dad," said Shawn, "You're going to be a grandpa. Congratulations!"

Henry was speechless.

"She's asking for you," said the nurse to Shawn.

(PINEAPPLE)

Shawn knocked gently on the hospital room door with the back of his knuckle. "Sweetheart?" he whispered.

Juliet opened her eyes, turned her head towards Shawn, and smiled. "Shawn!" she said, clearly happy to see him.

Shawn walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "How are you sweetie?" he asked.

"I have a headache…," she said, "…but otherwise I feel fine."

"And…?" asked Shawn putting a hand on her stomach.

"The baby is fine," she assured him.

"Oh, Jules! I am so so so so sorry! This is all my fault!" cried Shawn.

"Shawn, this is _not _your fault. If anything I can thank you for saving our lives," she said, indicating herself and the baby inside her.

"But Jules, if I hadn't been freaking out about _this_ I might have caught on to Felix earlier. If I would have realized even a few hours earlier that Felix was after the ring, I could have prevented all of this!"

"You don't know that, Shawn. Unfortunately, it is just part of our jobs…putting ourselves in danger. Besides, no one said you couldn't freak out. I am certainly doing my share of that too."

"Really?" said Shawn, surprised. She seemed like she was totally put together.

"Yeah! I mean…I am not prepared to be a mother. I don't know what I'm doing! _And _I have one of the most dangerous jobs in the world. How am I supposed to protect our child from _that_? I am scared to death!"

"Jules, I have no doubt that you are going to be the best mother in the world…not to mention, kick-ass! Me, on the other hand…?"

"Shawn, don't say that! You are wonderful to me, and that alone tells me that you are going to be wonderful to our child. The other day…when I said those things…I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't trust you. I was just…scared…I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be taking on too much of the responsibility on my own."

"Jules, you have to know I would never allow you to do this on your own. I am going to be here for every moment, and I am going to do my very best to be a good dad. And still…if you ever think I am not doing good enough, please just tell me…because…I am going to be very honest here…there are probably going to be some times that I mess up…most likely I won't even realize I'm doing it. All you need to do is just give me a good swift kick in the pants, and I'll step it up again. I promise."

"Ok. I will," she smiled. "And you do the same for me."

"I will," said Shawn. "We are in this together." He held his fist out for a fist-bump and Juliet reciprocated. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few silent moments, and Juliet finally brought up the question that Shawn had been expecting."

"Shawn…were you really going to propose to me last night?"

"If I hadn't noticed the symbols on the ring, I think I would have. I was so close! But, don't worry sweetie, I wasn't thinking straight. I know that just because we are having a baby doesn't mean we have to get married right away."

"Shawn, when we talked the other day, did you think I was asking you to propose to me?"

"Oh…no…of course not!" said Shawn, but Juliet wasn't convinced. "Well…maybe a little," he confessed.

"That's what I thought," said Juliet. "Well, for the record, I wasn't asking you to propose to me. But…, also for the record, if you had asked me…I would have said yes."

"You…what?!...really?!" said Shawn, excitedly. Juliet smiled and nodded. "Ok…well…what if I asked you now?" implored Shawn. She smiled and shrugged.

"Ok! Ok! Here it goes!" he whispered to himself. Shawn's hands searched his pockets and then he realized he had given the ring to Ed. "…but I don't have a ring anymore!" he exclaimed out loud. "Wait!" He looked around the room and then grabbed a hospital gown that was draped over a nearby chair. He cut off a piece of the gown's tie string with his Swiss Army knife and tied it into a tiny circle. Then he knelt on one knee beside Juliet's hospital bed.

"Juliet O'Hara," he began. "When I met you, I was just an irresponsible kid with a love for Red Vines, Snyders of Hanover pretzels, and Curt Smith of Tears for Fears. But getting to know you, and then being _with_ you has taught me what it is to be a _man _with a love for Red Vines, Snyders of Hanover pretzels, and Curt Smith of Tears for Fears. And now, I love you more than all of those things combined, _plus _Funyons, _plus _Phineus and Ferb, _Chips_, all of the John Hughes movies, Churros, Magnum ice cream bars, _and…"_

"Shawn, get to your point," said Juliet impatiently, but also excitedly.

Shawn continued, "Now, I know that I would give up all of the pineapples in the world, so that I could never miss another with day with you. So, with this hospital gown string, soon to be replaced by a real ring made of white gold and diamonds and paid for by Ed's very generous compensation… I would like to ask you, Juliet O'Hara, to be my wife."

"And I, Juliet O'Hara, _accept!_ My answer is _Yes!_"

Shawn slipped the hospital gown ring on Juliet's finger and they embraced.


End file.
